The Laws of Anime: Danny Phantom
by spiritofwolf
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots based on the Laws of Anime 6.0 and how they apply to Danny Phantom. Kplus since anime can't be lower most of the time. Chp 7: First Law of Temporal Mortality
1. Law of Metaphysical Irregularity

Based on the Laws of Anime 6.0, which were compiled and edited by Ryan Shellito and Darrin Bright, found at lawsofanime dot com. I know Danny Phantom isn't an anime, but I've tried to find instances where the Laws apply.

This will mostly be drabbles or oneshots (rarely) that spawned from each of the Laws, so don't expect it to be long. Will try to upload in order of the Laws, ie. Must. Resist. Posting those I've written first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. And if the first sentence didn't make clear who the Laws of Anime belong to, I don't know.

_**

* * *

****1. Law of Metaphysical Irregularity**_

The normal laws of physics do not apply.

* * *

He stared and gibbered. "Did he just pass through the wall?"

Bullet, bored out of his mind and polishing his baton, merely nodded in reply.

"Isn't that against the laws of physics?"

"Look, recruit. Name the laws of physics."

"Uhm... Well, I don't really know, but I'm sure you can't walk through walls!"

"And who do the laws of physics apply to?"

"Normal people. Us. Ghosts."

"And who was that who walked through the wall?"

"The half- Oh. _Ohh_."

"Exactly."

***

Team Phantom, watching the video that Danny had taken while visiting Walker (they had come to a tenuous truce: Danny tried not to break a rule more than once, and Walker tried not to barge after him yelling for his incarceration), collapsed in laughter.

"His- face-!" Tucker gasped out, clutching his stomach in agony. "This is better than TV!"

"Th-the best part is..." Jazz leaned against Danny, giggling. "Put that into the human world context, change 'halfa' to 'ghost', and it still works! Even though human world and Ghost Zone physics are utterly different!"

They continued howling in hilarity.


	2. Law of Differentiated Gravitation

Regarding Law 1: Remember, that was the Ghost Zone they were in, thus Ghost Zone physics, and ghosts cannot walk through walls in the Ghost Zone. True, they do so frequently and with impunity in the human world, but they were in the _Ghost Zone_ in that drabble.

Disclaimer: I really wish I own DP, but Desiree seems to be a tad uncontactable at the moment.

**_

* * *

_**

**_2. Law of Differentiated Gravitation_**  
Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise is rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4.

* * *

"Dueling doppelgangers!" The overly dramatic cry drew a glare from Fenton's blue eyes. "Have you lost your half of our mind?!"

The glare turned into an analytical gaze, as Fenton actually took in his counterpart's appearance. At the start of the weekend, he had been too occupied with the advent of his fun, ghost-free weekend- well overdue, if you asked him!- to do more than exchange a glance with his ghostly doppelganger. Blue eyes had met green, and both had understood each of their roles; Fenton would be the normal, non-superhero teenage kid, and Phantom would beat off all the ghosts and show the face of the hero to Amity Park.

How long they intended to carry on with this, neither had any clear idea, and Fenton didn't seem too inclined to discuss this, from the way he had dashed off with a whoop. But seeing just how far Phantom had taken the hero act without his human half, even the fun-loving Fenton could push his slacking tendencies aside long enough to realise that maybe, just maybe, the split had gone on for long enough.

Yeah, sure, he had dreamed of cape-wearing superheroes when he was young, but he definitely remembered trying it out when he was a kid, and the taunts of his classmates at school had ensured that he would never try such a silly thing again-or so he thought. He never thought that he would actually become a superhero, let alone that the cape would be a piece of laundry worn by his double.

An invisible wind seemed to ruffle his white hair and cape; it looked as if, Fenton thought, gravity had taken an abrupt sick leave in a small radius around the hero, and the hero himself was intent on using every moment to spit in the eye of Physics. In fact, Fenton was pretty sure that when Phantom had caught him while he was falling, the rate of his fall had slowed just enough for the ghost to grab his other half.

Say what one wanted about ghosts, but Fenton remembered the feeling of Danny Phantom, the feeling of a ghost, and although gravity was an option in ghost mode, he was sure that things simply did not work that way.

And the constant non-existent wind was beginning to annoy him.

"Uh, dude?" He rolled his eyes self-depreciatingly. "I'm not the one wearing a bedsheet."


	3. Law of Sonic Amplification

...I'm sorry! D: Leaving this untouched for so long only to return with a badly written piece of crap- but my excuses are life and the fact that other better written ones are further down the list of the Laws.

Disclaimer: Boxed Up Fury would never have shown if I owned Danny Phantom.**_

* * *

_****_3. Law of Sonic Amplification, First Law of Anime Acoustics_**  
In space, loud sounds, like explosions, are even louder because there is no air to get in the way.

* * *

Fingers flew across the strings, gently teasing notes and trills from the instrument. With barely a thought, melodies and riffs half-formed filled her haunt, jumping from melancholy to angry and back again.

Snatches of a half-forgotten tune escaped her lips. A soft lullaby, murmured in the depths of starless nights; soaring notes plucked on the guitar a perfect complement to the wistful, almost cathedral-like vocal.

Closing aqua eyes, she reached into the corners of her mind, reaching, desperately reaching. Somewhere, in there, was the truth- how she died, why she died- all the things she had forgotten during the passage from life to death. And if she just reached out far enough, her fingers would close upon it, and it would break upon her like a wave of sound and music-

"Oi! Guitar girl! Will you shut up?"

Fiery eyes flared open, her concentration abruptly broken by the angry yell. Unconsciously, she had been playing faster and faster, louder with every second, music such an ingrained part of her that without thinking, she had continued playing, and before stilling her fingers, she recognized the tune of her only single.

Looking around, not a single ghost could be seen for as far as her eye could reach. Anger rose; that poisonous fire that flared within her so often nowadays, ever since she became an adolescent. And it was with that anger in her that she yelled, "Shut up yourself, dipstick!"

"Not everyone likes that Pariah-damned racket you call music, young brat!"

Pinpointing the direction of the call, she still couldn't see anyone- which meant she couldn't just go out there and give the dipstick a beating. _Young brat-!_

With an angry growl, she pulled a string on her instrument, and halfway to the horizon, an ectoplasmic glass shard shuddered and broke under the pressure of the sound wave.

The crack brought her out of her haze of anger, and she looked appraisingly at the guitar. Well, her talent was music, whatever anyone else might say; and since there wasn't any air in the Ghost Zone, wouldn't that make the sound waves carry much, much further- perhaps all the way to the ears of that irritable ghost?

A smirk grew on her face, and prepping herself, she loosed the song that had been building up in her.

"_You will remember my name!_"


	4. Law of Constant Thrust

Let us all laugh at my inability to make Tuck sound geeky. Yay for physics.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Phantom.

* * *

_**4. Law of Constant Thrust, First Law of Anime Motion**_

In space, constant thrust equals constant velocity.

* * *

"Uh, Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you quite sure that we're moving faster? Only that I'd like to reach Clockwork's tower before I die of old age."

"Chill, Sam! Trust the techno-geek, here."

There was silence for a good ten minutes, filled only by the constant roar of the Spectre Speeder's engines. Then Danny broke it. "That tower sure isn't coming at us any faster."

"You said you knew what you were doing, Tucker!"

"I _do_!" He yelped, putting a seat between himself and Sam's steel-tipped boots. "We've already tested some of the basic qualities of the Ghost Zone, and so far the data fits my hypothesis that-"

"Will you just push that lever up already? We'd be there already if not for your bull-headed insistence on keeping a constant speed."

"It's not a constant speed, it's a constant engine thrust, and an increase is not necessary! The Ghost Zone is like space, so the same piloting techniques apply! I bet it's just Clockwork screwing with us- he's probably watching that clock of his and laughing his-"

"I can assure you that I am not, as you so succinctly put it, 'screwing' with you, seeing as how there are far more important things to oversee in Time."

Ignoring Tucker's startled jump, Sam's growing scowl, and Danny's silent sigh of relief, the Master of Time floated past them all and adjusted the lever for engine thrust. The clock tower instantly made a drastic increase in size on their viewing screen.

Turning, Clockwork then addressed Tucker's dropped jaw. "I'm afraid that your human world physics do not quite apply in the same way in the Ghost Zone."

Danny decided that Tucker's face was likely to explode from the buildup of nerd rage.

"It can't just _not apply the same way_. We did tests! Experiments! Planned and executed using the proven Scientific Method! There are no air molecules in the Ghost Zone, so what else can cause a consistent drag force? And if there is no drag force, there is no need for any thrust whatsoever once we are in motion to keep us in motion, and following, a constant thrust should mean a constant acceleration! It doesn't matter what planet we're on, it's physics! Newton's Laws of Motion!"

He continued in this vein long after they finished their business with Clockwork, until Sam threatened to throw him out of the Speeder.


	5. Law of Mechanical Mobility

I don't really have an excuse for this. Falling out of fandom does that, but I will finish this up. Eventually. Possibly years into the future.

Implied to be set post-PP.

* * *

**_5. Law of Mechanical Mobility, Second Law of Anime Motion_**

The larger a mechanical device is, the faster it moves. Armored Mecha are the fastest objects known to human science.

* * *

"And… time." Tucker hit the stopwatch, and they all leaned in to peer at the glowing figures, Danny removing the helmet and panting slightly. "Hey, that was a whole minute faster than without the Ecto-Skeleton Mark II, and you were flying at top speed instead of running then!"

"That hardly makes sense." Sam pointed out. "Even if it does multiply Danny's natural abilities by a hundred times, the Skeleton is massive! Shouldn't it weigh him down and take more time instead?"

"The wonders of technology, baby." Tucker started stroking the Ecto-Skeleton lovingly. Unfortunately, his height and the fact that Danny was still wearing the armour made it look as though he was caressing his best friend's leg.

"Uh, dude? Cut that out, it's freaky and gross. And anyway, this version is a lot bigger than the one I fought Pariah Dark in, so shouldn't it be slower than the first one?"

Sam shook her head. "If anything, you seem even faster in this. So I guess size equals speed in Fenton products?"

"…This actually explains a lot about my dad and the Fenton RV."


	6. Law of Temporal Variability

Luckily for me, I wrote this ages ago. It was supposed to be a generic creative writing piece, then stuff Happened.

* * *

**_6. Law of Temporal Variability_**

Time is not a constant. Time stops for the hero whenever he does something 'cool' or 'impressive'. Time slows down when friends and lovers are being killed and speeds up whenever there is a fight.

* * *

Heart racing, mind freezing.

Widened eyes, mouth screaming their names.

A piece of shrapnel, hurtling towards the woman and her child, whistling in the wind created by its speed.

The ends, sharpened, glistened.

The woman covered the child with her body, both bracing for their death which, he knew with a cold precision, would make contact in five seconds.

He ran- or flew, he didn't know anymore- and-

_Flash-_

"Dada!" The toddler giggled, tottering over to him on shaky, untested legs. Laughing, he lifted the child, twirling her in a circle as he spun on his heel, falling back against the sofa with a soft thump.

Her eyes twinkled, a deep purple that was nearly identical to her mother's-

_Flash-_

With trembling hands, he reached out and took hold of the bundle, lifting her from her mother's uplifted arms. The baby yawned, mouth gaping for a moment.

As she watched encouragingly, he touched the baby's cheek softly, almost afraid he would hurt the child with his strong hand, that had so often thrown a debilitating punch.

The baby giggled at the touch, opening violet eyes. He stood there, enchanted. "She has your eyes."

"She has your hair," his wife replied softly, and they remained still there, drinking in the heady feeling that they were parents-

_Flash-_

"What are we doing here, then?" They were sprawled out on the grassy hill, the very same one that had seen them through so many points in their relationship.

With a gulp, he pulled out a velvet box and knelt before her, stammering. "I-I know this is all cliché and stuff- but I couldn't think how else- and I-"

With a laugh, she pulled him to the ground beside her, and they shared a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you. But the wedding had better be more unique than the proposal!"

"Even considering the ring?" He asked slyly, pulling it out. It was black, and a gem with purple and green swirls was embedded in the band.

Her breath caught, and he enjoyed himself looking at how her eyes reflected off the starlight-

_Flash-_

They were soaring, high over the city. The wind tangled in their hair, and they were content.

"You're not going to freefall again, are you?" She turned her head to look at him suspiciously.

He laughed. "I've got my adrenaline fix for now. Besides, the look on your face the first time was funny enough."

She punched his arm, but laughed with him anyway, and he allowed himself to relish the light laugh most people would never normally hear- let alone expect- from one as dour-looking as her-

_Flash-_

Diving, the taste of fear on his tongue a sour tang. He breathed out in relief once his arms encircled around her, carrying her into the sky again while his eyes lost the red tinge they had gained.

"I... did some bad stuff, huh." He was afraid to meet her gaze.

"Nothing that you can't fix." At those words he knew he was forgiven, and he began to smile, even when she punched his arm again, hard. "But don't take so long next time, okay?"

He hugged her closer, feeling her fast heartbeat, breathing in her sweet scent, like wildflowers-

_Flash-_

"We're not lovebirds!"

_Flash-_

"This whole ride we've been on- I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

_Flash-_

"...Remind me to save the world more often."

_Flash-_

It flew through his mind, all the memories, speeding like a roller coaster, and time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace, warping like one of Clockwork's Time Outs; and he recalled another memory, racing towards an overheating sauce vat, the utter anguish and despair and _failure_ when it exploded, the shock wave sending him flying-

With a roar of desperation, he lunged.


	7. First Law of Temporal Mortality

Read the fic first. Seriously, I just sum up the entire thing in the next paragraph.

So, in case it isn't clear, which I admit tends to be the case when I write. Vlad and Danny fought, Vlad accidentally offed Danny, so now he's dying in very slow increments, slowly manifesting Phantom's characteristics, so of course his parents know; he told them that Vlad was responsible, and Maddie tears into him with all the rage of a mother whose child has just been harmed. The Fentons have now got Danny under bed rest while he finishes dying, with the occasional lab test to indulge their scientific curiosity.

Sam is a lot more torn up than the boys realise over this whole thing. But it's a ficlet, so exploring that is too much information to squeeze into here. And that's about as philosophical as Danny's going to get; not bad considering that he is, after all, a fifteen year old teenager.

* * *

_**7. First Law of Temporal Mortality**_  
'Good Guys' and 'Bad Guys' both die in one of two ways. Either so quick they don't even see it coming, OR it's a long drawn out affair where the character gains much insight to the workings of society, human existence or why the toast always lands butter side down.

* * *

A few months after Danny had first stepped into the Fenton Portal, he had wondered how he would die. Not in the morbid, goth way that the people at Sam's favourite bookstore seemed to favour, but the technicalities of it. If he was half dead already, did that mean he would just remain ghost, unable to transform back into a human? Or would both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom disappear from the world?

He certainly hadn't anticipated _this_.

"Hey, dude." Tucker tossed a pack of Nasty Burger fries at his head, which he only managed to catch just before it burst open on his face. "Not dead yet, then?"

"Only about seventy-three percent. It's taking ages." Danny stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth, watching as Tucker started setting up his Xbox. "Dad's practically in raptures over this 'opportunity to chart the ectoplasmic-sentience formation process' or something."

"I thought the last time he said that, Jazz ran off crying to her room and your mom took away his entire fudge supply and ate it? You know, most couples just use the you're-sleeping-on-the-couch thing."

"Yeah, but these are my parents we're talking about. The ones who built the gigantic FentonWorks sign on our house before they even unpacked their clothes?"

"Touché." The TV screen flickered to life, and they settled into a rhythm of mashing buttons on their controllers. "Vlad wishing he was the one dying yet?"

A grin spread across his face. "Oh, yeah. Best thing to come out of this yet. He's down to repeating 'it was an accident!', and my mom's not even halfway done with him yet. Serves him right for killing me."

"So she's still upset?"

"Well, she and Jazz've stopped bursting into tears everytime they see this." He gestured to his hair, a riot of black and white, and his eyes, which flickered between blue and glowing green. "Besides, all this time either stuck in the lab or my bed, I've had time to think about things. S'not so bad, is it? Always thought I'd be gone in a flash, no time to say bye to those I love. Especially with the way the ghosts are. Most people would've left behind some careless words, maybe an argument, and not had a chance to change that. Me, it's been a month, and even if I don't just become Phantom at the end of it, even if I'm gone, at least me and my family've had a chance to say all we need to."

Tucker's character on the screen had stopped moving for some time, and was being soundly trounced by the massively-muscled enemy. Danny finally registered his friend's slack jaw.

"...What?"

"You," Tucker pronounced, "Have had way too much time to think about this shit. I am going to call Sam over, and as soon as she finishes yelling at you again for dying, we are going to marathon _Dead Teacher_ until your brains turn to mush."


End file.
